


The Tears of Moon and Sun

by Marysbetterthanyou



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Random & Short, Story within a Story, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marysbetterthanyou/pseuds/Marysbetterthanyou
Summary: The Sun was in love with the Moon, and Moon always chased the Sun. When their love is disrupted both are willing to make sacrifices to be together always and forever more.Basically a very short story about the Sun and Moon teardrop and also I love both songs of incantation





	The Tears of Moon and Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically inspire from the Hurt Incantation and Healing incantation songs. The Sun is depicted as Male, and the Healing Incantation version I like is MusicalMikes male version.  
> The Moon is depicted as Female and I like Annapantus version of Hurt Incantation.  
> I'm a sucker to making things dark and tragic.

My beloved silver, my sacred stone.

She was my everything, who always seem to reflect me in every way and will I adored her with all my heart and core.

She was my Moon. My dusk who would chase after me.

In dreams I would to follow her in return.

I was the dawn. She was my dusk. Together we would create the twilight that merged the will light and shadow. Our briefest of moments to hold and love one another before we are pulled apart once more for an eternity. Her blackest eyes always gloss and reflect the thousands of stars in the darkness around us. The beauty of a hidden world within her eyes that hold mine and my heart.

But then my dearest eyes where pulled in a different direction.

A mortal woman who’s voice serenaded to my beloved every night was slowly pulling her away from me. I fear my Moon would leave her celestial body in favor of a mortal one, leaving me alone forever. The mortal woman who called to my Moon, as it turn out to be a witch. She plan to steal my Moon it hopes of extracting the Moon’s powers and making it her own. I only did what was best to save my Moon.

I singed.

The obstacle I faced was my song would only be heard until Twilight comes but by then my Moon is already drawn away from me. Fearing I will lose her forever, I sang to the flowers and trees to pass on my song to them so they make reach her, but I was thwart when the plants of the earth would go to sleep when my light no longer heals and gives them life.

No matter the trials I face, I would sing with all my heart to bring my beloved back to me before she descends to the earth. But I was too late. Her spirit descended to the earth and with it her sacrifice.

My core was burning with angry and sorrow. I did not wish my Moon to this terrible fate and I did the only thing I can do to save her.

During the Twilight, I descend to the earth and there I saw a stone that held the spirit of the Moon. Her surface was rough, chipped and almost in crumble but my Moon was there.

Picking the stone up from the place it rest, I tried to restore what was lost and awaken the spirit inside.

“My beloved, I’m a fool. I fell to the siren’s voice and now I’m crumbling away into nothingness.” Cried the Moon.

“No, thou is not thy fate. Come back with me. Come back my beloved Moon to the heavens above,” I beg to the Moon.

“Take me to home my dearest.”

Carefully I carried her body and return to the heavens. But my Moon spirit was fading fast.

“No, no! Do not leave me. Not now, not ever!”

I wrapped my arms around my Moon, holding her to my chest.

“Sunlight gleam and glow, let thy spirit shine. Reserves thou sands of time, bring back what once was thy. Heal what has been harmed, change what fate designed. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was thy…what once was thy.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I open my eyes, and saw what once was mine. My Sun who emanates lights ten thousands folds, who glows at dawn. He smiles gracefully down upon me and I smile for the first time in ages. I reach for his check and feel the warmth beneath his skin. Twilight was nearing end and but once more we can be to-

“I cast thy arrows to shoot far and true! Bring down a tear of healing light so it may bloom!” cries out the Witch on the earth.

I watched in great despair a black arrow pierce the back of my beloved. His face contort in pain and a single tear fell from his eyes before he disappeared from my sight in shimmers of light.

I scream and tried to reach for the tear but Dusk was come forth and Twilight has now ended.

Why? Why must my Sun leave me?

My heart filled with hatred and anguish. This witch dare steals what is mine. From my power, I lay a curse upon thee witch, one with ugliness to wither and die!

The tear which fell from the heavens created a flower. A flower that does not sleep when I arise. A flower that does not die even block of sunlight. They are my love in earthly form like I was once before. Oh how fate is cruel. But I will not rest until my Sun returns to me.

Surely if my love can sing to me and heal my broken form. Can I do the opposite and break his prison and free my dearest soul?

Twilight passes and my reflection shines. I look upon the flower who’s shines in the darkness.

“Wither and decay, end thy destiny. Break these earthly chains and set thou spirit free. Return what has been hoard, gift them no mercy. Bend and break the reigns and set thou spirit free. The spirit free.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The Moon sang this song over and over, begging for the flower to rest forever and release the Sun trapped inside. But the flower never bend to the will of the Moon so the Moon made a decision. She descended to the earth in a tear like form, just like her beloved.

The tear fell to the earth to become one with the stone once more.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry this isn't Canon or Lore worthy. But I just wanted to write this out.


End file.
